Naughty List
by Ehlonna Bloodstorm
Summary: This was written for Day 4 of Pitchmas Week on Tumblr under the "Sexy Times" prompt. Set some time after the movie. While Pitch is licking his wounds and cooking up a new scheme he receives an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Naughty List

Pitch stalked through the empty caverns of his lair. The last of the nightmares had been banished and the Boogeyman was finally safe to quietly fume over his defeat.

It wasn't fair! He had worked so hard only to be defeated by the Guardians and those little brats! All his ambition—all his plans—were now for nothing.

_Right back to where I started_, he scowled. The Nightmare King sank down on a stone and buried his face in his hands. _Alone._

No! This was no time to be despondent! He just had to try again! Pitch stood and smoothed down his robe. He needed a new plan. The Guardians wouldn't expect him to be plotting so soon after his defeat.

Well, that was their folly.

_You can't keep Pitch Black down!_ With a triumphant smile the Boogeyman turned around prepared to march into his main chamber and begin preparation…

…only to run directly into the large belly of Nicholas St. North. The Guardian looked at him curiously as the Boogeyman backed away. _Shit!_ "What are you doing here?" Pitch demanded.

The gift-giver's sapphire blue eyes narrowed. "You have been scheming."

Pitch backed away even further. "…no, I haven't."

"Do not try to pull wool over my eyes, Pitch." North growled. He threw the sack he'd been carrying down on the ground. "The others may believe that you are not a threat anymore but I know that you have too much pride."

"Is that why you're here?" Pitch edged away, trying to get closer to a shadow—any shadow. "Come to check up on me? I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I'm still as powerless and weak as you left me."

"If that is true then where are nightmares?"

The Nightmare King's mouth fell open. Damn. Pitch had been hoping North wouldn't notice. He looked around. "Are they gone?" he said innocently. "I hadn't even noticed. Maybe they got bored?"

North hmmph'd and took a firm hold on the Boogeyman's arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom?"

"Nice try." The Guardian started pulling Pitch across the room.

Pitch struggled. "North! North, stop this! What are you even doing here? You won! I was beaten! Why are you here?"

"You are on Naughty List."

The answer wasn't what Pitch had expected and he laughed at the absurdity of it. "The Naughty List? I'm the Boogeyman, Nicholas. I would be more surprised if I _wasn't_ on it!"

The Guardian didn't look amused. "You are too full of pride. Too full of ambition. You are dangerous."

Pitch batted his eyelashes. "Such flattery." He crooned. He was jerked forward when North took a seat on the stone. His heart leapt into his throat when the Guardian of Wonder pulled him forward and shoved him over his lap. "Nicholas?" Pitch ventured warily. He was draped over the man's lap.

The Guardian didn't answer and his silence only unnerved Pitch more. "North—"

Thwak!

Pitch jolted up. Did he just—? Was that—? "_Have you lost your bloody mind_?!" Pitch screeched. He tried to scramble off of North's lap but the Guardian was stronger than him in his current state.

Another skin-searing blow was dealt to his bottom. "You are on Naughty List." North said. "And you must be dealt with."

"Ha! Good one, North! You almost had me." Beads of sweat dotted on Pitch's brow as he took in the Cossack's expression.

He was serious.

The need to escape returned with urgency. It was undignified the way Pitch was reduced to biting, kicking, and scratching like an angry wet kitten, but it was no less humiliating than suffering a spanking at the hands of an accursed Guardian.

The Guardian of Wonder held him in place, waiting patiently until the fight bled out of the Boogeyman. "You will count." He ordered and that was the only warning Pitch received before the blows landed.

The Nightmare King clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut at the relentless assault to his posterior. _Shit!_ Thwak! _Fuck!_ Thwak! _Damn!_ "Please…stop." He begged.

"How can I stop when we have not begun?"

"What the fuck do you call this?"

The Guardian shrugged. He grabbed the band of Pitch's trousers and yanked them down, revealing the naked, smooth grey flesh beneath. "You have not been counting so these do not count." North chuckled at his joke.

"Fine!" What number were they on? "Four!"

Another swat was dealt to his naked skin. "Others did not count." North said slowly.

_Oh ye Gods._ Pitch hung his head and tried to keep from weeping. Nicholas St. North gave him another smack. "One." Pitch said feebly.

"Good, good."

And so it went. Twenty-seven aching whacks later, Pitch Black the Nightmare King was reduced to a complete teary (_Not tears_, Pitch fumed silently. _Liquid rage!_) mess. North hummed in appreciation, rubbing his palm against the heated flesh. "Very nice," he murmured. Pitch's ass had flushed a lovely shade of purple. The Nightmare King shivered under his touch. "Very good." North said approvingly. He lifted his hand and slipped a digit into his mouth, sucking quietly on the finger getting it nice and wet.

Unaware of what was happening above him; Pitch stared at the cold stone floor as he attempted to gather his wits. His ass ached and the Boogeyman was glad (and strangely disappointed) that the humiliation was finally over. Now, if he could just get North to let him go.

Pitch started when he felt the gift-giver's hand move. The broad, callused fingers gripped a cheek and pulled it away from the other. The Boogeyman squirmed. "North!"

A moistened fingertip rubbed along Pitch's pucker opening. The Nightmare King's golden eyes went wide with shock and he twisted his neck to look back at the Guardian. North met his gaze and smiled.

Pitch cursed loudly and bowed his head at the first push of the finger sliding into him. The Nightmare King clawed at North's trouser leg and gripped it. The Guardian of Wonder slid his digit out of him then slowly back in, twisting it and bending it inside the other man's warmth.

Pitch bucked and pressed back until North was knuckle-deep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched like this! "North!" It hadn't taken much to arouse him and the Nightmare King rubbed his erection against the dark cloth of North's trousers. "North!" he pleaded.

The Guardian ignored him and added a second finger. He thrust them in and out of Pitch at an agonizingly slow pace, getting them in deep before slowly dragging them back. Pitch rocked against North's lap, trying to relieve the pressure building in his groin. He got some satisfaction knowing that despite his quietness Nicholas was just as affected as he was. The Guardian's hardened manhood was pressing against Pitch's middle.

Oh! It was too much!

It wasn't enough!

"North!" Pitch moaned. "Please!"

And the fingers stilled inside of him. "Yes, Pitch?"

The Boogeyman sucked in gasping breaths. "I need…"

"Yes?"

"I need…" the Boogeyman turned his head forward and stared out across the floor. "I can't say it." Just admitting that made him want to curl up and die.

North chuckled. "Luckily, I have idea of what it is you want and need, Pitch."

Well, he didn't have to sound so smug about it.

Without a single word of warning, Pitch tumbled off of North's lap as the Guardian got to his feet. He glared up at the white-haired Russian, but the effect was ruined by his current state. North grinned down at him and started to pull off his coat. Spreading it over the ground, he moved on to remove the rest of his clothing.

Pitch watched him stripped with widened eyes. This was really happening. The Boogeyman swallowed and studied the Guardian's body.

North was…big. His arms were thick and muscular; his barrel chest was covered with a thick carpet of white hair, trailing down his round belly. North's hardened manhood curved up, almost touching his belly button. It was just like the rest of him, thick and powerful. Pitch suppressed a shiver. North smiled down in him in such a way that was totally inappropriate for a Guardian of Childhood. "Perhaps you should be undressing too?"

Pitch nodded, numbly. He peeled away his cloak and tossed it to the ground. He kicked off his shoes and removed his pants. Pitch crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than he was used to. North urged him forward and the Boogeyman moved onto the gift-giver's soft coat. North kneeled down to join him, his broad hand cupped the side of Pitch's face. "You are frightened." He brushed his thumb over the Nightmare King's cheek.

Pitch closed his eyes. "Yes." He said quietly that North almost didn't hear.

"The Nightmare King is afraid." North didn't sound amused merely curious.

Pitch scowled and tried to turn away but the Russian held him in place. "Even I am not immune to fear." He growled. "As you well know."

North almost looked sympathetic. Almost. "You brought that on yourself. You have only self to blame. But," and he pulled Pitch into his arms and onto his lap. "Now is not time for discussion. Now we get down to business."

He put Pitch on his hands and knees, raises the Nightmare King's grey ass high in the air and spreads his thighs apart. North drank in the sight, licking his lips hungrily. He grabbed a handful of flesh and gives it a squeeze, released it and then smacked it eliciting a yelp from Pitch. North grinned. "Beautiful." He murmured. The Guardian rubbed the slit of his cock's head against Pitch's opening slicking the pucker with his precum. The Nightmare King was strangely quiet, but as long as Pitch remained still North wouldn't comment on it. "You are doing so well." North told him. "You are doing so well." He pressed a finger inside Pitch, working their fluids together to stretch him and make sure his passage was slick.

Pitch endured all of this in silence. What was even the point? No one would be coming to save him or even help him. Besides, this was what he deserved for his colossal failure. Beaten by four freaks, an ice elf, and humans. _Disgraceful_. He just wanted this to be over with because no matter how pleasurable it felt it was just another way to humiliate him.

North's finger curled inside of him and all thoughts vanished from Pitch's head. Dear lord! Where in the world did North learn to do _that_? The Guardian hummed happily and kissed Pitch's shoulder blade. "Are you ready, Pitch?" North growled. "I do not think I can hold back for much longer."

"Then don't." Pitch whispered. He cried out when the blunt tip of North's cock pressed against him and then into him. The Guardian, the Gods bless him, was gentle. He was patient, waiting for Pitch to adjust to him. Pitch wished that North would be savage and cruel. It would be easier to hate him if he was.

North wrapped his arms around Pitch and pulled him against his chest. "_Bozhe moi_! You are so tight!" the Guardian ground out. He moved his hips experimentally. "Feels good."

Pitch bit his bottom lip. It felt incredible. He pushed back against North letting the Guardian know he was ready for more. North was more than happy to oblige. The Russian pumped into him with more ferocity than Pitch was expecting. North kissed and mouthed Pitch's neck and shoulders. His fingers moved to tease and tweak the Boogeyman's nipples. Pitch moaned and keened, relishing the sensation. It had been a while since he'd felt this good. It had been while since anyone had touched him like this.

"Pitch?"

North and Pitch froze. The color drained from the Nightmare King's face. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Why is Jack Frost here?" North hissed in his ear.

Pitch Black swallowed. "H-he visits me. He has been since…my defeat. He wanted to make sure I wasn't dead."

"Why would he do this?"

The Boogeyman closed his eyes. "Jack was very sympathetic to me. He and I are similar. He saw that. Given different circumstances…" Pitch trailed off.

North understood. Given different circumstances it could have easily been Jack Frost who could have turned into their enemy. "Hmmph," the Guardian kissed Pitch's ear and to the shadowmancer's horror began to relentlessly fuck him.

Pitch could hear Jack calling him. "What are you doing?" the Boogeyman tried not to moan. "Are you insane? He'll hear!" Gods, he'd never live it down if Jack Frost saw him on his hands and knees being fucked like some common—

North sank his teeth into the side of Pitch's neck. The Boogeyman's back bowed and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his delighted scream. "_Nyet_. I will not stop. I have waited too long for this." The Guardian ran his tongue over the area he just bit. "If you are so afraid of being heard, perhaps you should be quieter."

Oh! That smug, sadistic son of a bitch!

Jack was getting closer. North's thrusts have become short and aggressive. The Cossack gripped Pitch tightly, keeping him from moving around by weighing him down. Pitch fell forward onto his elbows and pressed his face into the crook of his elbow.

"Pitch?"

North whispered sweet endearments in both Russian and English into his ear.

"Helloooo? Anybody home?"

North went back to kissing and nipping his neck and shoulders. Marking him. Claiming him.

"There's nothing to do down here, why aren't you answering?" Jack sounded frustrated.

North pressed deep inside of him, rocking his hips. Pitch sobbed and cursed quietly.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Pitch heard the sound of displaced air and felt the temperature warm a bit. Both signs that the winter spirit had gone away.

Pitch sagged with relief. He directed a tired glare over his shoulder. To his utter disgust North looked even more amused. "You're a sick, sick man." He growled. Pitch tried to shove his way free, but the Guardian held him tighter. "Let me go!"

North shook his head. He moved his hands down to Pitch's hips and set up a punishing pace. The Nightmare King screeched and fell forward. "Fuck, North!" the Boogeyman clawed at the stone. He moaned and pressed back, meeting North's thrusts.

Nicholas chuckled. "I think you deny too much. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"First," Pitch snarled. "You butchered that quote, you uncultured swine and second, if you insist on continuing, then please don't ruin it by talking."

North arched a dark bushy brow. "Ah," he smiled. "So you are enjoying this."

The Boogeyman bared his teeth. "I never said that."

Sapphire blue eyes twinkled. "You did not have to." North brushed his thumb along the underside of Pitch's cock. The Nightmare King gasped and arched his back at the touch. North hummed and pulled Pitch's face toward him so he could kiss him. It was an awkward position and it hurt his neck, but he enjoyed the feeling of North's tongue sliding against his own fighting for dominance. The toymaker tasted of vodka and peppermint.

Pitch bit North, hard enough to draw blood. The Guardian jerked back and glared at the other man. Pitch turned and smiled. His golden eyes glowed with a metallic sheen as he leaned closer and licked the drop away and brushed his lips against North's.

That was as close to an apology as the Boogeyman would ever give. North knew that and chuckled. "I should punish you for that."

Pitch snorted. "You could," the Boogeyman drawled. "Or we could just continue."

North slammed into him and Pitch swore he saw stars. "You forget who is in charge." The Guardian whispered.

"You only have the upper hand because I am weakened." Pitch shot back. "If I was at full strength then _you_ would be the one taking it up the ass like some common _slag_!"

North just chuckled in that same grating manner. He caressed the strangely smooth skin on Pitch's thigh. "Somehow, I doubt that." The gift-giver grinned. "You make such wonderful noises. I think you were made to bottom."

"Fuck you!"

"That's the spirit."

Pitch growled and turned away. He rested his chin on his arm and glared across the room. No matter how he hard he tried, it was impossible to get under the Guardian's skin. "I won't forget this insult." Pitch said.

"No one is insulting you." North sighed. "Why must you act like this? You enjoy it. You enjoy having me inside of you so why must you keep fighting? Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because it's _weakness_!" Pitch screamed. "And I cannot—will not—abide by weakness especially in me!" The Boogeyman sighed. "Get off of me. The mood is ruined and I'm tired."

"Yes," North agreed. He slid out of Pitch. The Boogeyman hissed and the Guardian looked startled. "You are hurt?"

"No, it's nothing." Pitch murmured. "I just need rest." The Boogeyman lay on his side. To his surprise North moved to lay behind him, wrapping his bear arms around the smaller man. "What do you think you're doing?" Pitch demanded.

North blinked at him innocently. "I am tired too. You don't mind do you?"

Pitch sighed and closed his eyes determined to ignore the nude Guardian currently pressed against his back. _He just wants to make sure he gets his stupid coat back. Idiot._ "You better not snore."

* * *

Pitch slowly roused from his slumber. It wasn't easy to tell time down in his lair, but he knew that he felt energized the closer it got to sunset. He guesstimated that he'd been asleep for almost two hours. The Boogeyman sighed. "I'm surprised you're still here."

North kissed his ear. The Guardian had been rubbing himself against the soft, fleshy underside of Pitch's ass. He brushed his thumb over Pitch's nipple. "Why would I leave?"

Pitch arched a hairless brow. "You got what you wanted. Why would you stay?"

"I am not done with you."

The Nightmare King shuddered. "I have no time for games, Nicholas."

"Not a game." North kissed him again. He repositioned his hips so that he was pressed in the crease of the Nightmare King's rear. The Guardian of Wonder groaned at the feeling.

The Boogeyman made a face. "You can't be serious! I don't have time for this! I have things to do."

"Oh? And what would these 'things' be?"

Pitch tensed. "Oh you know the normal things." he swallowed. "I was going to do the dishes. Later, I was thinking of taking a moonlit stroll. The usual."

"You don't have kitchen."

The Boogeyman turned slightly to look at North. "Were you snooping while I rested?" he scowled. "I had no idea that becoming a Guardian gave you leeway to be rude."

North shrugged. "I was bored." He smiled. "You look so beautiful while you sleep."

"And people have the audacity to call _me_ creepy." Pitch grumbled, turning his back to the Guardian. He allowed North to continue to rut against him. He quickly tired of that though. "Just stick it in already." Pitch muttered.

North stilled. A deep chuckle rumbled through the Guardian's chest. "So impatient, my beautiful Pitch."

"I'm not impatient. I'm sore and sticky." The Boogeyman argued. "And since when am I _your_ Pitch?"

"Since always," Nicholas answered. He circled Pitch's opening with his index finger. "You are still stretched and slick. This is good. Very good. Now I can jump right in, so to speak."

Pitch snorted in response. "Ohhh," he groaned softly when North finally entered him. "Oh yes." Pitch placed his hand on top of the arm that North had around his waist. "That's nice…"

The Guardian fucked him at a slow, lazy pace that made Pitch's toes curl. "You're really good at this." Pitch commented. "Had practice?"

"Before I was Guardian I was king of bandits." North grunted. "Mostly men. We had urges." The Guardian let the subject drop.

Pitch pressed closer to North. "Mmm! Whatever the case, you've picked up a few tricks."

The Guardian chuckled. "I thought you said you weren't enjoying this?"

"I also said not to ruin it by speaking."

Pitch had no idea what Nicholas St. North had taken before coming to his lair, but he knew it had to be something. There was no way that a man of his age (magic or no magic) should have this amount of stamina. North currently had Pitch up against the wall, his meaty hands cupped the Nightmare King's bottom as he pounded into him. Pitch had his arms around North's neck, holding on for dear life as the Guardian bounced him up and down on his cock. "Faster, North!" the Boogeyman panted. He threw back his head and screamed. "I need more." The cold stone was probably destroying his back, but Pitch didn't care. He was too lost in the moment. "Yes! Oh! Oh! North, yes! Just like that!"

North's chest heaved from exertion. A roar bubbled up from the Guardian's throat and he pulled Pitch tight against his body as he rolled his hips one final time. The Boogeyman went slack against him and North cradled him close. North placed Pitch on the floor for a moment, before picking him up again and carrying him through the caverns bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" the Nightmare King asked groggily.

"To bedroom," the gift-giver answered. "You are dead on feet."

Pitch's head rested on North's shoulder. "You knew I had a bedroom." He grumbled. "And yet you insisted on fucking me on the floor."

"I did not know where room was until I went exploring." North told him.

Pitch didn't reply. Nicholas glanced at him and saw the Nightmare King had already dozed off.

* * *

Pitch woke to find himself in his bed. North's heavy red coat was draped over him like a blanket but the Guardian was nowhere to be seen.

The Boogeyman sat up and looked around his room, searching for any sight of the Guardian. While he didn't find North he did see the sandwich and note that the Guardian of Wonder had left for him on his bedside table.

_Dearest Pitch,_

_ I must return to Workshop. Christmas is only 362 days away and I must get to work! I hope that our time together has taught you something about yourself. Pitch, I want you to be happy, but you will never find happiness until you understand what it is that you truly want. Until you can actually admit what it is that you REALLY want you will always be miserable and alone. It is inebita inevatable inevitable. You must let go of this foolish pride. I know it is hard, _Ангел мой_, because you are proud man. It is one of the things that have always drawn me to you. It is why I invited you to Pole long ago. _

_I informed Olga, one of the yetis in charge of cooking, that you didn't have a kitchen. You should have seen face! She was horrified! I can't even imagine what she would do if she saw how skinny you are! Probably faint. She asked me to give you this sandwich. _

Ангел мой_, when you are ready to accept what it is that you truly want and need then I have left you with the proper thing to help._

_Always yours,_

_ Nicholas St. North, Guardian of Childhood_

_P.S. Olga wants to know if you have allergies. I suspect she wants me to bring food basket. Be prepared for many, many leftovers because I saw her slaughter one of the pigs. _

Pitch stared at the note. He read it twice. With a huff, the Boogeyman threw it aside and slid out of bed. He didn't have time for such nonsense.

_I need a shower. A nice long, hot shower. _

The Boogeyman stood beneath the water, thinking about the contents of North's letter. The more he thought about it the more it irritated Pitch.

How dare he? How dare North assume he knew what Pitch really wanted! Pitch knew what he wanted. The Guardian was an idiot. North was playing mind games. Nothing more and nothing less and Pitch would be damned if he let that fat idiot distract him from his goals.

Toweling off, Pitch walked back to his room. He stepped over the note and sat on the bed. Pitch looked over at North's coat.

_I can't believe he just left it._ Pitch rubbed his fingers against the material. With a frown, he lifted a sleeve to his nose and sniffed.

Oh! It smelled just like North! It had the Russian Guardian's strange scent of cookies, ice, and vodka.

Pitch smiled and slipped into the coat. It was very warm, but the Boogeyman supposed it had to be. North's scent invaded his nostrils and Pitch moaned. His right hand rose to pinch his nipple while his left traveled south to caress his hardening member. The Nightmare King closed his eyes and pictured North's face above him, watching Pitch as he pleasured himself.

_Stroke faster, Pitch._

_ Spread your thighs further apart._

_ Such a pretty flush._

Angel moi.

Pitch screamed as warm, grey fluid shot out against his stomach. He barely glanced down as he grabbed his towel and wiped away the mess.

He felt empty and dissatisfied. The lair was suddenly too large and too empty. Too cold and too…

_Lonely…_

Pitch sighed and pulled North's coat around him. There was something in one of the pockets and it bumped against his thigh.

Pitch frowned and reached into the pocket.

It was a snow globe.

Why? Why would North leave this—?

_When you are ready to accept what it is that you truly want and need then I have left you with the proper thing to help._

Pitch slowly smiled. _Sentimental old fool._ He pressed the cool glass of the snow globe against his cheek.

* * *

"North, where have you been?" Toothiana hovered over the other Guardian. "The yetis said you were gone for a day and a half!"

"I was out." North said simply.

Tooth looked at Sandy for some help. The dreamweaver shrugged. "Well," the Tooth Fairy sighed. "You're back and that's all that matters."

North smiled sadly. "Yes, I suppose."

Sandman floated over to North. A series of images formed and collapsed in sand. Nicholas waved him away. "Is not important, Sandy." He shook his head.

Phil barged into the room, waving his furry arms. North held up his hands. "Calm down!" he ordered. "Inside voice! Now what is it?"

Phil pulled at his facial fur and yammered something. North's eyes widened.

He ran from the room.

"What's going on?" Toothiana demanded. "Phil!"

The yeti just pointed. With a frustrated sigh, the Fairy Queen flew out to follow her friend.

Sandy looked sadly at the platter of cookies and eggnog. Hanging his head he went to follow after his fellow Guardians.

The Guardian of Dreams ran (or floated as the case would be) right into Tooth's feathered rump. He blushed mightily and tried to apologize but the fairy wasn't even looking at him.

Sandy peeked around her leg to see what it was that had Toothiana's attention and his jaw dropped.

Standing before one of North's closing portals was none other than Pitch Black.

The Boogeyman looked around nonplussed at the sight of yetis pointing spears and swords at him as well as the shocked expressions of both Toothiana and Sandman. Pitch's gaze settled on North who was grinning at him like a child on Christmas.

"Pitch!" Tooth snarled, her feathers flaring out. "What are you doing here? How did you get North's globe."

Pitch ignored her and continued looking at the Guardian of Wonder. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "You forgot your coat." The Boogeyman said softly. He nodded at the coat that was currently arranged on his shoulders like a cape. "I thought I should return it to you."

If possible, North's smile grew wider. "Very considerate of you," the gift-giver chuckled. "But is that only reason you are here?" North stepped forward. He ignored Tooth's gasp.

Pitch averted his eyes, suddenly aware of how awkward the situation was. "I-" he stopped. Pitch closed his eyes and fought to steady his nerves. "I'm so sick of being alone." He whispered.

North placed his hands on Pitch's shoulders. The Boogeyman looked into his face and smiled weakly. "I am proud of you." The Guardian said. "I know how hard that was for you." He pulled Pitch into a hug and was delighted when the Nightmare King hesitantly returned it.

"North!" Toothiana interrupted. "Some of us are a little in the dark. Mind telling us what the heck is going on?"

North rubbed Pitch's back. "I have taken Pitch as my lover. He will be staying here from now on."

Tooth and Sandy's faces were comical. "Are you serious?" the fairy demanded. "After all he's done?"

"Everyone deserves second chance."

Toothiana looked flustered. "Well yes but," she paused. Realization donned on her face. "That's where you were wasn't it? You were with Pitch! How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," North admitted. "But I have always desired Pitch. It has just taken this long to act on feelings." He gave the Boogeyman's rump a squeeze. Pitch slapped at his arm. "Come friends! We will discuss more over dinner! After which, I will give tour of Workshop to Pitch." He led the Nightmare King to the dining hall.

"I have stipulations, Nicholas." Pitch frowned as he dragged away. "I will be keeping my old home."

"Of course," the Guardian smiled.

"I'll need it for when this place finally drives me insane." Pitch eyed an elf eating paste.

"I completely understand."

"And I don't want those nasty little imps coming near me. Who knows where their hands have been!"

"Yes, yes, _angel moi_."

Pitch opened his mouth to state another demand when he was cut off by the sound of a yeti yowling.

The grey-furred yeti in question stared at Pitch in what could only be described in horror before disappearing through a double action door. It reappeared five seconds later with a platter of assorted cheeses in one hand and three-tiered double fudge cake balanced in the other.

The yeti stopped in front of Pitch and nodded at the cheeses and cake. Pitch looked at the yeti and from its expression he could tell she wanted him to eat every single bite. The Boogeyman eyed the food before glancing at North. "Olga?"

North nodded. "Olga."

* * *

Jack Frost landed in the Warren. He was bored. Pitch was off somewhere doing who knows what and no one at the Pole had seen North.

That just left visiting with his favorite grumpy Pooka.

"Bunny!" the ice elf shouted. "You here, Cottontail? Whoa!" the youngest Guardian was caught off-guard when thick vines wrapped around his ankles. They splayed his legs apart and another thick vine wrapped around his wrists pulling his arms above his head. "The hell is going on?!" Jack screamed and struggled, but he couldn't get free.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice chuckled. "What have we here?"

Jack looked up to see Bunny sitting on top of one of his Egg Sentinels. The Pooka was wiping down one of his boomerangs and grinning. "G'day, Jack."

"Bunny!" the Guardian of Fun sagged with relief. "You've gotta do something! Your plants have gone crazy!"

"Nah," Bunnymund strolled over to the trapped Guardian. "I think you're going to stay tied up like that 'til I'm good and done with ya."

"Bunny!"

"Sorry, Jack-O." Aster grinned. He ran a paw up Frost's shirt feeling the cool and smooth skin. "Nothing I can do."

Jack tried to ignore the fluttering feeling as the Easter Bunny explored him. "Why?" the cyromancer licked his lips. "Why are you doing this?"

Bunnymund looked surprised. "Why?" he repeated. Aster grinned. "Because you're on the Naughty List."


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty List: Part 2

Jack's pale blue eyes glistened with tears. "Bunny," he sobbed. "Bunny, you're hurting me!"

At once the vines were gone and the ice elf fell to the ground. The Pooka knelt beside him spouting apologies so quickly that the words ran together.

Aster was caught completely off-guard by the snowball. Jack laughed and flew backwards putting distance between himself and the Guardian of Hope. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Bunny wiped the slush away. "You were cryin'!"

"I was _faking_, Cottontail." The Guardian of Fun smirked. "What's the matter? Can't tell the difference?"

The Pooka's fur ruffled. "When I catch you—"

"As if!" Jack shouted before rocketing away. The ice elf headed for one of the tunnels. The one leading to North America was blocked by a Sentinel. Frowning, Jack moved to Asia's tunnel, but that was off limits thanks to some rapidly growing ivy and foliage.

_Shit._ Every time he moved to a tunnel, Jack found his exit blocked. The only tunnel available was the one leading to Africa. The Guardian of Fun stared at it. On the one hand, it was a way out and an escape from whatever Bunny had planned. On the other hand, it was _Africa_ and who knew how long Jack would survive in that climate? _I could be stranded. _Jack mused.

Still…

Jack had just decided to take his chances when he was yanked back against a warm, furry chest. "Oi, Icicle! Where d'ya think you're goin'?" Jack tilted his head back and met Bunny's narrow-eyed glare. "I didn't appreciate your little trick."

Jack smiled cheekily. "Then maybe you shouldn't be so gullible." He yelped when he was thrown over Bunny's shoulder and hauled away from the tunnels.

"Right," Aster growled. "I tried to go about this nice, but looks like you don't respond to that sort of thing."

"Nice? Is that what you call it? And here I thought that you were just about to go all tentacle porn on me!" Jack shot back. "My mistake."

"They weren't for penetratin' they were just supposed to hold you still." Aster frowned.

Frost snorted and rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked finally.

Bunny was quiet for a moment. "I'm goin' to fuck the insolence outta of ya, Frostbite."

"Seriously?"

The Pooka threw him down onto a mound. "I'm dead serious. Jack, you can't be causin' mischief. That was fine when you were some rogue spirit, but you're a Guardian now. We got to be good examples for the ankle-biters."

Jack pouted. "I haven't done anything wrong!" he protested.

"You buried Orlando in over a foot of snow!"

The ice elf folded his arms and looked away. Bunny sighed and dropped down next to him. He studied the younger Guardian.

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

_C'mon, Aster. Think! _

The Pooka reached up and rubbed his paw against Frost's white mop of hair. His claws gently brushed against the boy's scalp. As he thought, Jack leaned into the touch. The cyomancer sighed softly and scooted closer to Bunny. Aster turned and spread his legs giving the other Guardian permission to lean back against his chest. When Jack did so, Bunny proceeded to embrace him. He kissed the top of the winter spirit's head, his ears, the back of his neck, rubbing the boy's arms and chest as he did. Bunny slipped his paws under Jack's hoodie and rubbed the cool skin. He brushed his claws gently against Jack's nipples before running his hands down his sides.

"Take it off." Bunny breathed into Jack's ear. He was amused with how quickly Jack obeyed. The Spirit of Spring kissed Frost's naked shoulders. He rubbed his paws against Jack's thighs, squeezing them but careful not give any attention to the erection straining to get free. "Trousers off. Now."

Jack's eyes opened and Aster can see that they're glazed and unfocused. The pants are shucked and thrown to the side. The ice elf wriggled, enjoying the feeling of Bunny's fur against his naked skin. The Easter Bunny whispered warm words of praise as he continued to grope his way along the cyromancer's body. Jack gasped and whimpered as the Pooka's digits danced over his body, caressing him and holding him in place.

Bunny smirked. _Should have done this from the beginning_, he licked the back of Jack's neck, tasting the frost that gathered there. 300 years the boy had been living alone. No believers who could see or hear him. Or more importantly—_touch_ him. The ice elf had never thought to seek the companionship of his fellow spirits and now Bunny was reaping the benefits of that touch-starved existence. "Spread your legs for me, Jack."

Jack's eyes popped open at the feel of something prodding his opening. He looked down and saw a green vine slipping inside him. "What—"

Bunny chuckled and kissed the top of the younger Guardian's head. "You need to be stretched." He told Jack. "Can't do that with these lil nubs." He waved a paw. "Just relax. I won't hurt ya."

Jack was about to mouth off, but a quick twist from the vine made him choke on the words. The ice elf moaned and threw his head back, his toes dug into the soft grass. "Bunny!"

"Shh," the Pooka kissed him again. "You're doing so well, Jackie. Who's my good boy? Gonna take such good care of ya, baby. Gonna make you feel _so_ good."

Jack panted and whimpered as he was lost in the feeling of Bunny's caresses and the vine slowly stretching him. The Easter Bunny whispered filthy things into the winter spirit's ear, promises of what he was going to do to Jack once he was properly prepared and ready for him. It horrified him. It excited him. Jack had no idea that this side of Bunny even existed!

Bunny was sure he'd lose his mind if he had to wait much longer. Jack looked so delicious wriggling around. His pale lips had the faintest of color in them and the boy was heating up so much that he was now lukewarm. Frowning, Bunny made a note to keep track of how hot Jack got. He couldn't have the winter spirit overheating and getting sick. "Ready for more?"

"Yes! Oh Gods, Bunny! Please! Please! I—" Jack cried out and clutched at the Pooka's legs. "I can't stand it!"

Bunny tsked. The vine slowly removed itself from Jack before disappearing back into the shrubbery. "Calm down." He licked Jack's neck. The ice elf tasted like a crisp winter's morning. "Get on your hands and knees. I'll be as gentle as I can."

A look of defiance flashed in Frost's eyes. "Whatever you got I can take." He boasted.

The Pooka smiled. "Alright. I'm gonna hold ya to that."

Jack cried out as he found his face pressing down against the Warren's springy grass. Bunny kissed and licked at the salty sweat dripping down the back of the ice elf's neck, his slick cock moving in and out of the other Guardian's opening at a feverish pace.

_Fuck!_ "Bunny, can't you slow down?"

He heard the Pooka snort which was just as good a "no" as anything else. "Shouldn't have started if ya didn't want to finish," Bunny growled. The Easter Bunny moved his arms to encircle Jack's waist, pulling Jack closer and pushing himself deeper into the younger Guardian. "I thought you said—_unh_—thought you said you could take whatever I dished out!"

The teen grinned. "You're just too easy."

"Right back at ya, brat."

Jack's retort was successfully squashed when Aster jerked his hips in a way that made him see stars. "Oh Gods!" Jack screamed. He closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip. "Bunny!"

The Pooka moaned. He shoved his length into his smaller mate. They were made for each other. No if's, and's, or but's about it. How else could you explain how well Jack moved with him? How good it felt when they were together? "Take it, Jack!" Bunny whispered heatedly. "You fucking take it!"

The ice elf groaned and pressed his forehead against his arm. Using his free hand, Jack jerked and tugged at his manhood in perfect timing with Bunnymund's thrusts. "Give it to me! I want it. C'mon, Bunny! Give it to me."

With roar and a shudder, Bunny emptied into his mate. "Son of a bitch!" he sagged against Jack. The Guardian of Fun cried out as he came.

They stayed like that for a moment, try to catch their breaths and regain their senses. Finally, Jack nudged Bunny with his elbow. "You're squashing me, Cottontail."

Bunny snorted again, but rolled off the smaller Guardian. He lay on his back and stared up at the Warren's perfectly clear blue skies. "You're going to be the death of me."

Jack turned over onto his side and propped up on an elbow. "So, does this mean no round two?"

"By the Moon, Jack!"

"What? You're the one who decided to bang some younger than you." The ice elf waggled his eyebrows. "Deal with it…old man."

Perhaps he went a little too far with the "old man" comment because Bunny was back on him in a second. He laughed as the Pooka nosed him, snuffling against his neck and rutting against his thigh. "Whoa there!" Jack giggled.

"Can't help it." Bunny muttered. He nipped at Jack's shoulder. "You smell so good. Smell like sex and cum and cold and heat and grass!" the Pooka moaned. "You smell like you're mine."

Jack's heart sped up at that. "Y-yours?" he gasped when Bunny pushed him backwards. The Pooka leaned over him and positioned himself between the ice elf's thighs.

"You're mine, Jacko." Aster growled. "All of ya." He sank easily into the winter spirit's stretched hole. The Easter Bunny closed his eyes to take a moment to compose himself. "That means no more flirtin' with Tooth or her fairies and no more unauthorized visits to a certain spirit's underground lair. Yeah," he smirked when Jack's eyes went wide. "I know about your little visits to Pitch."

"H-how?"

Bunny jerked his hips and Jack scrambled to hold onto his shoulders. "Because I watch you, Jack. Someone's gotta make sure you're not mucking about and planning on ruining other people's holidays with your impromptu snowstorms!"

Frost sank his teeth into his bottom lip. Oh! Bunny felt _so_ good. The Pooka's cock was long and thick; almost unbearably hot. It was like being speared by fire. And was it weird that the ranting and lecturing were really doing it for him? Probably, but Jack couldn't make himself care. "You're never going to let '68 go, are you?"

Bunnymund stilled above him. Something seemed to darken in his bright green eyes and Jack had only a second to think about it before the Easter Bunny was plowing into him. Jack's mouth formed an O and he sunk his nails into Bunny's furry shoulders clinging for dear life. "That supposed to be a joke?" Aster snarled. He slipped his paws under Jack's buttocks to give himself better leverage. "You know how hard I work? How much effort goes into each googie that I send through those tunnels?"

"Ah! Oh! Oh—damn! Bunny! Ahhh! Oh! That's it! That's it!"

"I mean, it's not like I got all year to prepare. I ain't North! With his stupid magic and workers!"

_Ohhhh! Oh fuck!_ The angrier Bunny's tangent got, the harder he fucked Jack. The ice elf wondered giddily if he would be able walk once this was over.

"…And he's all like 'Bunny, Easter is not Christmas.' It's so," Bunny punctuated each word with a deep thrust. "Unbelievably," _Thrust._ "Bloody," _Thrust!_ "Frustratin'!" the Pooka pulled the ice elf close to his body and pistoned his hips. "Mmm! Fuck Jack. If I had an inkling how good you'd feel I would have jumped ya years ago."

Jack responded by kissing any part of Bunny he could find. "Harder, Bunny!" he ordered. "I need it." And then Aster did something that made the Guardian of Fun scream aloud in anger and frustration.

He went absolutely still.

"What?" Jack's eyes were wild. "What gives?" he demanded. "Why'd you stop?"

"If you wanna cum we got to reach an understanding."

"The fuck we do!"

Aster ignored him. "If we're to continue this I want ya to know that I'm serious. You're mine now, Jack. No joke. I don't share well and I'm sure as hell not goin' to share someone like you."

Jack's stared at him open-mouthed. His cheeks flaked with coating of frost. "Bunny…"

"And second, no more blizzards on Easter."

Frost was about to tell Bunnymund exactly where he could he stick his terms and conditions when the Pooka shifted his hips ever-so-slightly. It was enough to send a jolt up his spine. "Bunny!"

"No more blizzards on Easter."

Jack tried to wriggle and move, forcing the rabbit to respond but Bunny had nerves of steel. "Bunny!"

The Pooka leaned in and stared Jack in the eyes. "Say it and we can keep goin'. Keep actin' like a brat and I'll pull out and leave ya like that."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Snowflake."

Ice blue and spring green battled for a brief moment. Finally, Jack looked away. "I…no more blizzards on Easter." He mumbled.

"Whazzat?" Bunny turned his head.

"I said no more blizzards on Easter! Gah!" Jack scowled. "Now can you please, please, _please_ get me off? I think I might literally die!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. _Bloody drama queen_, he thought fondly. As he brought Jack to completeness the Pooka was already making plans. He could make a cavern in the Warren that Jack could ice over or at the very least a tunnel that led directly to Jack's pond in Burgess so he could keep an eye on his little wintery mate.

"Oh! Oooohhh!" Jack crooned. "Yes! I love you! Yes!" his cool, cloudy seed splashed against Bunny's gray fur. With guttural moan, Bunny emptied himself into Jack, the warm fluid searing the cyromancer's inside in a delicious way. Frost slumped against Bunny completely drained. The Pooka chuckled tiredly and placed the ice spirit gently on the ground.

_He said he loved me. Hmmph, better to hear it when he's not losing his mind._ Bunny grinned. "Oi, Jack!"

The ice elf was quiet. Too quiet. Bunny studied him. Shit. The kid looked absolutely drenched. "Jack? Jack! Wake up! This isn't funny!"

Frost barely stirred. Bunnymund had to get him somewhere cold and fast. Taking his fellow Guardian into his arms he opened a tunnel to the North Pole and jumped inside.

"Bunny!" North boomed as soon as the Pooka walked into his shop. "I was not expecting you, friend. What brings you here?"

Aster grinned. "Jack needed a cool-down. I left him outside in a snow bank. He should be round in a minute." Bunny frowned. "Uh, he might need something to cover up with as he's a bit…naked."

North blinked. A grin spread slowly over his face. "Oh ho! Some things have come to fruition, yes? You and Jack have finally…" he made a gesture with his finger entering a circle formed by his thumb and forefinger.

Bunny's fur fluffed indignantly. "What are ya? Five?!"

North didn't have a chance to reply as Pitch swept into the room like an angry shadow. Bunny jumped up and reached for his boomerangs. "The hell is he doing here?"

Pitch sneered at the Pooka before turning his attention back to North. "She's doing it again!" he fumed. "You said you would talk to her."

"She means well, _angel moi_."

"I don't care! Do something."

North sighed. He gave Bunny an apologetic look. "Perhaps we could finish conversation after I speak with Olga?"

Pitch Black smiled triumphantly and led North to the offending party. Olga was busy in the kitchen, icing a cake. When she saw Pitch she warbled happily and shuffled over to the cupboard. She pulled out a platter of sandwiches cut into triangles and handed them to the Boogeyman.

Golden eyes slid over to North and Pitch frowned. "I awoke this evening to your elves smacking in my ears; eating a plate of tarts she left by the bed. And yesterday I stepped in a blueberry pie that she left by the door." Pitch's nostrils flared. "There was a turkey in the shower, North. A turkey! With all the trimmings!"

Olga beamed. She had been especially proud of how she'd been able to sneak an entire turkey dinner past the slumbering Nightmare King.

North looked at her tiredly. "Olga, I appreciate the concern you show for Pitch but he is getting annoyed with constant deliveries of food."

Olga protested loudly and pointed at Pitch. The Guardian of Wonder had to stifle a laugh. "I don't think he is so skinny that strong breeze would carry him away, no."

Bunny let out a sharp bark of laughter. The Boogeyman tossed a withering glance in his direction. "Just because I don't gain weight as easily as _some people_," he eyed North. "Doesn't mean that I'm in the need of constant sustenance."

"Of course not," North said as a way to place his lover. "Come, come. Let's leave Olga to her work." he ushered Pitch out of the kitchen.

Bunny moved to follow then stopped. He looked at Olga. "You got any of those cucumber and watercress sandwiches?"

She winked at him and pulled another wrapped plate of sandwiches and handed it to him along with a plate of cinnamon and sugar tea cakes that he liked.

"You're a Goddess among yetis, Olga."

The yeti made a flustered sound at the praise and shooed the Pooka out of the kitchen with a dish towel.

Bunny thought he'd seen everything, but the sight of Pitch curled up beside North on a couch, purring contently like a giant cat as the gift-giver carded his fingers through his black hair, proved him oh-so-wrong.

"What's this then?"

North froze in his petting, eliciting a growl of protest from Pitch Black. The Boogeyman glared at Bunny. Nicholas chuckled and kissed the shadowmancer on the cheek. "I will be back. Come, Bunny."

They headed for the privacy of North's office. Once the door was closed, Bunny arched a brow. "So," he drawled. "You and Pitch? Can't say I saw that coming."

North blushed. "Neither did he, but I wore him down." The Guardian of Wonder bragged. "I am still king of bandits! Who else could steal the Boogeyman's heart?"

Bunnymund wasn't sure how to answer that so he moved on. "And how'd you manage that?"

"Ah-Ah!" North shook a finger disapprovingly. "First, you must tell me about you and Jack. Come! Sit. We have much to discuss. I will ring for eggnog to go with those cakes you have."

Aster hid his plates protectively behind his back. North's thundering laughter bounced off the walls. "Very well! I will have Olga make us something else."

"…And now Pitch will spend most of his time here."

"I never pegged Pitch for the kind of guy who got off on spanking and being dominated."

North stirred his tea. "I think it is more the contact that he enjoys. He has been isolated and alone for so long that he craves any touch."

Aster nodded. "Jack's the same. Mind ya, I didn't spank him but I really got a response from holding him close and caressing him." Bunny grinned.

"I cannot believe that you finally acted on your desire." North teased. "I thought it would be three hundred years before you got guts to do something."

"Right back at ya, fat man."

They toasted one another with their cups before downing their tea (North had added a shot or two of vodka to his when he thought Bunny wasn't looking) and eating their cakes. "I'm kinda nervous actually." Bunny admitted. He wiped his whiskers. "I mean I always dreamed of Jack bein' with me, but now that it's actually happened—what do I do now?"

"You could ask him to move in with you." North suggested.

Bunny scoffed even though he'd been thinking the same thing an hour ago. "After one night? That seems a bit desperate to me. No offense."

North waved away the apology. "Pitch was special case. To leave him alone again would only cause more trouble. Despite what he does and says, Boogeyman is quite happy here. Much better than living alone underground."

"Hmmph," Bunny settled back into his seat and frowned. "I dunno. Jack's different. He might not go for that."

There was a tap on the window and they turned to the sound.

Jack Frost was floating outside the window, wearing a fluffy red bathrobe several sizes too big for him. Aster threw back his head and laughed loudly as North moved to let Jack in. "So," Frost scowled. "Guess who just woke up naked in the snow."

"You look adorable!" The Easter Bunny wiped a tear from his eye. "Like a kid playin' dress-up!"

"Laugh it up, Bugs!" Jack scowled and sat on North's desk. "What's the big idea anyway?"

"You were overheated." The Pooka explained. "I had to get ya somewhere cold fast."

"And you had to pick the North Pole? What if Tooth or Sandy were here? Geez! I'd never live it down!"

Bunny stood up. "And where was I supposed to take ya?"

Jack jumped off the desk and stalked over to the Easter Bunny. "Oh I don't know—Antarctica maybe? That's plenty cold—"

"I wasn't goin' to ruddy Antarctica—"

"Well, I guess I'm just not that important to you."

"Now wait just a minute—"

Jack jabbed his forefinger into Bunny's chest. "You could have at least grabbed my pants!"

Bunny narrowed his eyes. "Well, maybe I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"The way you're acting, Mopsy you might not ever get a next time!"

"Oi!"

North chuckled and slapped his thigh. "You two!" he chortled. "So funny! Jack have seat. We were just discussing you."

Bunny paled beneath his fur. What the hell did North think he was doing?! "No we weren't!" he tried to lie. Didn't matter Jack was already sitting on the desk swinging his legs in a carefree manner. "Damn."

Not one to beat around the bush, North dove right in, "Bunny would like you to move in with him."

Jack's eyebrows practically touched his hairline. "He what?"

"Right!" Bunny jumped to his feet. "I have to leave. Places to see. Eggs to paint. Be seein' ya!"

North yanked his back by the scruff of his neck and deposited him back in his chair. "You will stay and listen to what Jack has to say." The big man popped his knuckles making it clear what would happen if the Pooka tried to leave again.

Bunny unhappily settled into his seat. He cast a nervous glance in Jack Frost's direction and was a little disturbed to see the ice elf looking so…so…_serious_.

The Guardian of Fun was staring at nothing, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought hard about something. Bunnymund knew what it was. _He's lookin' for a nice way to shoot me down._ The Pooka's ears drooped. _Here it comes._

But to his surprise Jack's face broke out in a bright grin. "I love it! Yes!" the winter spirit said. "I'll move in with you."

Bunny was overcome. "You don't have to," he stammered. The Pooka cleared his throat. "What I mean is I can make a tunnel to your lake in Burgess. You can drop in anytime ya want. Bit like having a key to my door." By the Man in the Moon, he was babbling! _Stop it, you're embarrassin' yourself!_

Jack just smiled and floated over to the Easter Bunny. He took Bunny's paws into his hands and gave them a squeeze. "Whatever's good for you." He said. Bunny felt his insides flutter at the sight of that beautiful grin. The Pooka leaned forward, eager to kiss his lover.

"Is settled!" North boomed unaware that he had just ruined the moment. Aster leaned back in his chair, frowning. "Congratulations to you both!" the Russian walked over to them and enveloped them in a bone-shattering hug. "I must go tell Pitch. Dinner is in few minutes. You will be joining, yes?"

"Uh sure," Jack coughed. "I could eat." He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Bunny.

The Easter Bunny sighed. He really wanted to get Jack back to the Warren for another romp in the grass, but looks like that would have to wait…or would it? "Sure," Aster smiled. "I gotta have a word with Jack about his new accommodations. We'll be out in a tick."

The minute Aster was sure North was gone, he locked the door. "What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Take off the robe."

"What. Seriously?" Jack broke out in a grin. "You want to have sex now?"

"Yes I do." Bunny said as he approached his younger lover. "Right now."

Jack started unknotting his robe. "North's not going to like this." He teased.

Bunny kissed him to silence him. "Then we best get started and finish before hid Holly-Jolliness comes lookin' for us."

The Pooka rummaged around in North's desk hoping that the gift-giver had—yes! "Manny bless ya, you fat perv." Bunny grinned as he took out the small bottle of oil. Peppermint scented of course. He tossed it to Jack who stared at it in such horror that Bunny had to laugh. "What's with you?"

"_Why_ would he have this?"

"For Pitch, would be my best guess."

Jack's mouth hung open. "No way."

"Way." Bunny nodded. "You better get to work. We're kinda on a time limit."

Jack looked like he wanted to say something else but in the end he just nodded. Bunny sat back and watched as the winter spirit oiled his finger and prodded experimentally at his hole. It was obvious that this sort of thing was new to the other Guardian; Jack didn't know exactly what to do so he just did what felt good. When one finger wasn't enough he moved a second one in beside it, followed by a third.

Bunnymund felt himself harden as he watched the ice elf on display. The scent of the oil quickly filled the room and Aster would later joke that he probably wouldn't be able to see a candy cane without getting an erection. The Pooka seeing Jack like this, eyes closed, face flushed in both concentration and exertion.

_Mine. All mine._ Some long forgotten instinct or urge or whatever one wanted to call it made the Easter Bunny want to shove the ice elf to the floor and mount him for all he was worth. Aster had the overwhelming urge to bite the Guardian of Fun. He wanted to mark him and scent him so that there was never a doubt to which spirit the white-haired boy belonged to. Something to say: "This is my doe. Touch 'im and I'll bash your skull in."

He couldn't do that course. It was too soon. He didn't want to freak the boy out.

Bunny could always bring the subject up later and gauge Jack's response.

"That's enough," Aster's voice was thick with lust. "You're ready."

Jack's eyes fluttered open. "Y-you sure?" his tongue darted out to wet his dried lips. "Cuz I can keep going."

"Jack, if you keep doin' that I'm bound to do something embarrassin' and drastic."

"Oh?" The ice elf couldn't help but tease. "Care to elaborate?"

Bunny smirked. "Not really." The Pooka positioned himself behind Jack and leaned over him. Bunnymund pressed his nose into the back of the ice elf's neck and inhaled his scent. Mine, his brain sang joyfully. "Ready?" he mouthed Jack's pale skin. He felt the other Guardian nod.

_Gods!_ Bunny's brow furrowed and his whiskers twitched as he slid himself into Jack. _Keep it together. Keep it together._ It felt so good! He just wanted to throw caution to the wind and pound the boy until he dropped.

Frost moaned quietly and the tiny sound was enough to bring the Easter Bunny back to his senses. He couldn't lose control that would mean he'd risk hurting Jack. "I gotcha." He whispered and slowly started thrusting his hips.

"Faster," Jack ordered. Bunny complied. The ice elf sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. His nails clawed at the wood floor as the Pooka made love to him. That's what this was, he realized. Before it was just fucking but something had change. Jack could tell. It was in the way that Bunny held him. It was in the way the Pooka kept kissing and licking his neck. Hell, it was even in the possessive way Bunny kept telling Jack that he was his. _He's in love with me._ Jack realized with a grin. _I'm so going to rag on him about that._

Aster was murmuring something under his breath and Jack strained to hear it.

"Mine. Never let you go. Mine."

_Aw, he really does care._ Jack angled his body so that Bunny had an easier time hitting his prostate. "Ohhh!" he moaned. "Bunny, you feel so good!" Jack panted. "You like that? Having me on my hands and knees?"

Bunny snarled. "Fuckin' love it!"

Jack's eyes flashed. He laughed softly. "You always wanted this right? You always thought that this what I needed? A big, thick cock up the ass?" Frost cried out at a particularly hard thrust. "B-bet you got off on the thought of me being all submissive; expected me to go all meek and helpless as soon as I saw what you were packing. I got news for you, buddy." The ice elf shoved Bunny away and onto his back. He winced slightly at the sting, but hid it with a familiar smirk. "Jack Frost doesn't do submissive." Frost climbed onto a startled Pooka and positioned himself above his slick, hardened member. "Jack Frost doesn't stop having fun. Jack Frost does what he want."

Bunny frowned up at him. "Is Jack Frost goin' to keep talkin' about himself in the third person?"

Jack ginned. "Jack Frost is considering it."

"You're an idiot."

Jack leaned over and kissed Bunny on the nose. "And I'm yours – _forever_!"

Aster rolled his eyes. "_Yippee_! Can we get on with this? If we take any longer North is going to come lookin' and we definitely don't want that." The ice elf nodded and lowered himself onto Bunny. Aster's eyes shut and he hissed through clenched teeth. He made a mental note to have Jack bottom from the top more often because the feeling was incredible.

The before mentioned possibility of North coming to find them caused them to hasten their lovemaking, but Bunny promised that as soon as they were back in the Warren he'd take Jack again nice and slow. The Winter Spirit had responded with a pleased smile and pelting Aster in the face with a snowball. "What?" Jack said innocently when Bunny glared at him while wiping away the slush. He gave the Pooka a cheeky grin and went to grab his borrowed robe. "That's how I express affection."

"Yeah?" Bunny snorted. "Remind me to show ya how _I_ show affection." He ruffled Jack's hair. "C'mon, Snowflake. Let's go get some tucker."

Bunny and Jack walked out of North's office and headed for the elevator. The Pooka paused for a moment and walked back to a corner they passed. Was that…?

It was. North and Pitch were tucked away in a corner seemingly arguing about something in hushed tones. North leaned over the Boogeyman, growling something in his ear. Pitch's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened.

"Bunny!" Jack called from the lift. "You coming?"

The Pooka waved a paw. North had taken a firm grip of Pitch Black's hair and he pulled the Nightmare King's head to the side, exposing his long graceful neck. Bunny arched a brow when the normally jovial Cossack sank his teeth into Pitch's neck.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but Pitch seemed to like it. He seemed to like it quite a bit actually. The shadowmancer keened loudly and looped his thin arms up and around North so he could clasp the back of the Guardian's head and hold him closer. When Pitch started to grind against North's thigh Bunny decided he'd seen enough and needed to get the hell away.

Jack arched a questioning brow when he finally joined him. "What took you so long?"

"I saw something." Bunny muttered.

"Bunny!" Tooth flew up and hugged the Pooka tightly. "And Jack is here too!" the Fairy Queen hugged him as well. "You should see all of the food Olga made. It smells so yummy!"

Sandy waved at them. The dreamweaver yawned mightily before plopping down in an empty seat.

Jack took a seat to Tooth's right and motioned for Bunny to sit next to him. Aster rolled his eyes but complied. Toothiana's helpers cooed and cheeped as they hovered around Jack's head. "Girls," Tooth said in a warning tone. "Settle down. That's not proper dinner behavior!"

North appeared just as Olga was pushing the dinner cart into the dining room. He had Pitch in tow and the Boogeyman wore a sulky expression. "Pitch did not want to join us," the Guardian of Wonder explained even though no one asked. "I had to persuade him."

Pitch sat down across from Bunny who stared at him with a shit-eating grin. "What?" he demanded.

The Pooka grinned. "Nice hickey." Aster snickered.

Pitch slapped a hand onto his neck. "Go eat a dick, rabbit!"

"Pitch!" North growled. "Be. Nice."

The Boogeyman crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his chair. The rest of the dinner conversation was put on hold as Olga served their food. The yeti had outdone herself. Fat pillows of dumplings, savory roasted chicken, hot dinner rolls the size of fists drizzled with honey butter, a giant pot of stew filled with beef and hearty vegetables and potatoes. "Oh Olga," Tooth gushed. "This looks so delicious!"

Olga bowed her head and pinched Tooth's cheek before moving on to serve the others. She saved Pitch for last. Olga spooned serving at serving of dumplings onto the Boogeyman's plate. She gave him three drumsticks and poured gravy onto them. She gave him six rolls and enough stew for two people. Pitch looked down at his mountain of food with a pinched expression. Jack was doubled over with laughter and Tooth covered her mouth with a hand to hide her own amused smile.

"Ah," North said with an awkward cough. "Thank you, Olga. That will be all." The yeti bowed. When she was gone, North looked at his lover. "Now, Pitch…"

"Save it." Pitch growled. He grabbed Sandy's plate and switched it for his own. Sandy decided to sit next to Pitch from now on as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Wouldn't kill ya to eat more." Bunny teased. "You look like a friend of Anna."

"Who the hell is Anna?" Pitch demanded.

"Rexia." The Pooka quipped. "Anorexia. Get it?" he grinned.

The Boogeyman looked at North. "Your friends are as funny as they are intelligent."

Aster started to rise from his seat, but Jack grabbed his arm. "Just leave it." he told him.

"Yes, Bunnymund listen to your little boyfriend." Pitch sneered.

Jack's eyes flashed. "Jealous?"

"Hardly." The Nightmare King took a sip from his water. "I don't like my men _that_ hairy."

North's drink went down the wrong pipe at that statement and he hacked loudly. "Apologies, friends." He tossed Pitch a disapproving look. "This is not good topic for dinner."

Pitch shrugged and pulled apart a roll.

One of the baby fairies was peeping loudly. Tooth's brow furrowed. "You're right." She sniffed at her glass and plate.

"Toothy," Nicholas frowned. "Why are you sniffing things?"

"Well, Baby Tooth says she smells peppermint." The fairy explained. "We were just wondering where it was coming from."

North's eyes twinkled merrily as he glanced at Jack and Bunny who were suddenly very intent on staring at their plates.

Pitch Black arched a hairless brow at them. "I do hope you didn't use it all." He drawled. "That would be so selfish."

Tooth looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she looked at Bunny and Jack. "What's he talking about?"

Jack floundered. He looked at Bunny. The Pooka sighed. _Ya gotta do what ya gotta do._ "Tooth, I was talkin' to the Leprechaun the other day and he was tellin' me that it's perfectly acceptable to skip brushin' your teeth every once in a while. What's your opinion?"

"He said _what_?!" Toothiana's crest stood straight with agitation. "I'll have you know…"

The Tooth Fairy launched into a discussion that was equal parts ranting and lecturing that would last for hours, Jack reached under the table and took Bunny's paw into his hand and gave it a squeeze. The Pooka smiled at him. He could actually see where North was coming from. So they weren't the most conventional couples. Jack made him happy and that was all that mattered. Nothing could drive them apart. Of course Tooth's detailed discussion about gum disease may put a strain on the relationship.

The Fairy Queen moved on to different types of tooth rot and Pitch pushed away his plate (Olga would not be pleased), a look of disgust on his ash-gray face. This wasn't anything new for Sandy or North. They politely nodded or commented when it was appropriate.

"Let me tell you about gingivitis!" Tooth slammed her fist down on the table. "Girls! Fly home and get the binder! This part goes so much better with pictures."

Bunny fought the urge to sigh. _It probably would have been easier to tell her about the lube. _


End file.
